Father of Mine
by klumsee
Summary: Lancelot plans to be a bachelor for life and bastard as many children as possible. But can a certain female change his mind? It seriously not what you think. Read for a better summary.
1. Taking the Life of Bachelorhood

A/N:: Hey everyone, this is my very first fanfic. So if it's kinda bleh, bare with me. And I highly appreciate constructive criticism , please don't be rude about it either, thanks. I will try my very best to go along with the movie. That's all for now.

Disclaimer: I don't think I would be writing a fanfic if owned this

Genre:: Humor/ General

Rating: PG…for now

Ethne meaning fire is my character that's being introduced. She's just a little girl that's about a few years younger than Lucan. So… sorry, no pairing with any of the knights. Well at least romantically.

Story Summary

In the depths of a bitter and solemn dungeon of Marius Honorius, three were found tortured for crimes they did not know of. The first, a woad woman. A great warrior, who would rule and unite two nation to become one. The second, a young boy barely of age, will grow to travel down a path unknown to him, yet has already been set. The third, a young girl also barely of age, who will change the life of a man whose life is promised to death.

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Taking the Life of Bachelorhood

"I see and what will I be doing?" Gawain raised a questionable brow towards his fellow knight Lancelot.

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me." The curly hair man responded in triumph from the look that Gawain gave him.

Lancelot heard Gawain mutter something but he didn't hear. He was too busy thinking about the question Bors asked him earlier. What did he really want to do when he received the freedom he was denied to for so long. Looking into the distance of the common people around him, he saw two paths.

Did he desire for a loving wife and pestering children like the rest of the knights? Could he be affectionate after bloodshed of fifteen years? No. He couldn't. It wouldn't be as easy for him as it would be for Galahad. It was embedded through his skin and into his blood. There was only one left to choose, a life of bachelorhood, he will continue his womanizing ways and bastard as many children as possible. But he would never be the father figure. What would they ever learn from him besides taking a life of another?

Lancelot snapped out of his reverie and beckoned his horse forward next to his life friend and leader.

"What will you do, Arthur, when you return to your beloved Rome?"

"Give thanks to God that I survived to see it."

Lancelot smirked, "You and your God. You disturb me."

Arthur looked over to his friend said in the most serious tone yet. "I want peace, Lancelot. I've had enough. You should visit me."

"Tah." He responded looking away.

"It's a magnificent place, Rome. Ordered, civilized, advanced…" A small smile crept its way to Arthur's face.

"A breeding ground of arrogant fools?" Lancelot cut in.

"The greatest minds of all the land have come together in one sacred place to help make mankind free."

Lancelot looked annoyed by Arthur's last comment but then asked his friend with the trademark grin of his, "...And the women?

They both broke into fits of laughter and continued to trot towards Hadrian's Wall.

Inside the walls of Hadrian's Wall

"Welcome back, Arthur."

"Jols." Arthur acknowledges him.

"Lancelot." Jols nods to him

The knights dismounts from their horses. Arthur goes to handle Roman business while all the knights, except Bors, stand around.  
  
Lancelot stand off to the side away from the crowd and observes the reuniting lovers.

Vanora greets Bors with a handful slap. "Where've you been? I've been waiting for you!"

Bors groans and replies, "Oh, my little fire... such passion." He grabs hold of the woman he's so passionately in love with and begins to kiss her aggressively.

Suddenly he breaks from Vanora and asks, "Where's my Gilly?"

Gilly comes running to his father and Bors picks up his beloved son. "Gilly. You've been fighting?"

"Yes."

"You've been winning."

"Yes." He response proudly.

Bors grins from cheek to cheek. "That's my boy. Come on, all my other bastards!"

Lancelot watch Bors and his bastard walk away from sight. There was so much love that it was suffocating and yet Lancelot had chose the life of meaningless sex and rejected love. He had chosen the life of a womanizing bachelor.

* * *

A/N:: That's all for now. Sorry this is short and eh, but it's sort of a prologue and I just wanted to make a point that Lancelot wants to have lots of bastards like Bors but not be a father like Bors. Makes sense? Till next time, chow!


	2. Signing of the Death Warrant for a Life

**

* * *

A/N:: **_Hiya! So sorry for the delay, school does get in the way from time to time. Once again, I highly appreciate constructive criticism to make me a better writer, even if it's blunt but please don't be rude about it either, thanks. That's all for now. P.S I'm sorry if the first part is boring, but I think I did promise a longer chapter and details._

Disclaimer: _I don't think I would be writing a fanfic if owned this. If it seems like I'm plagiarizing…I'm really sorry. _

Genre:: _Humor/ General_

Rating:: _PG…for now_

Ethne _meaning fire is my character that's being introduced. She's just a little girl that's about a few years younger than Lucan. So… sorry, no pairing with any of the knights. Well at least romantically._

* * *

Chapter Two: _Signing of the Death Warrant for a Life_

The Knights settled in their respective places at the round table and waited for the Bishop to grant their discharge papers. Within minutes, Bishop Germanius arrived looking displeased at what stood before him, a round table. But he made no comment to it and put on a fake smile instead.

Time had passed and the Knights were becoming agitated. They had only one purpose to meet with the Bishop and he has yet to bring it up. He was attempting to weave around a secret that he kept.

"What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon." Bishop Germanius stated as he slowly open the box that held the discharge papers.  
  
"Saxons?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Yes. In the north, a massive Saxon incursion has begun."  
  
Lancelot then stated, "Saxons only claim what they kill."  
  
"And only kill everything." Gawain added.  
  
Galahad, however, seemed very irritated at the Bishops' plans. "So you'll just... leave the land to the Woads. I risked my life for nothing."  
  
The Bishop ignored Galahad's comment and gave a strenuous smile. "Gentlemen.  
Your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. But first, I must have a word with your commander…In private."  
  
Arthur looked around to his fellow knights and responded, "We have no secrets."  
  
There was a loud bang from one of the knights pounding the goblet to the table and an eerie silence followed.  
  
Lancelot finally spoke up, "Come. Let's leave Roman business to Romans." He takes one last sip from his goblet and stalked away with the other knights following him.

:..::..:-:..::..:

While Arthur handled Roman business, the knights started an early celebration of their freedom. Gawain and Galahad were mildly drunk and were having a little contest of knife throwing. Tristan sat near by, eating one of the many apples he had, hidden somewhere. Bors spent time getting to know the newest edition to the family, Dagonet seemed to be missing at the time and Lancelot was busy hassling the Roman soldiers.  
  
Everyone in the tavern seemed to be enjoying themselves and their spirits were high and free. But suddenly the mood became solemn for a memory and desire were cast upon them.

_Land of bear and land of eagle  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Land that pulled us ever homewards  
We will go home across the mountains  
  
We will go home  
We will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
  
We will go home, singing our song  
We will go home...  
_  
One by one, everyone slowly joined in with Vanora. Arthur stands by in the shadow watching everyone. Of all the time they served, they were now asked of one final mission.

_Hear our singing  
Hear our longing  
We will go home across the mountain  
  
We will go home  
We will go home...  
_  
  
"Arthur!" Jols took notice.  
  
Galahad seemed happy to see Arthur, but was woozy because his blood vein contained more alcohol then blood itself. "Arthur!"

Arthur slowly approaches them, for he knew that he is forced to deliver an unwanted message.

"You're not completely Roman yet, right?" Galahad jokes as everyone joined in for a good laugh.  
  
However, Lancelot looked at Arthur skeptically. He knew his commander and friend all too well.

"Knights. Brothers in arms. Your courage has been tested beyond all limits, but I must ask you now for one further trial…" 

:..::..:-:..::..:

It was hard, but it had to be done. It killed him to tell his knights that they were obligated to carry out one more mission before they were free. Arthur stalked off to prepare for tomorrow, but is overcome with frustration. He turns to the one that he feels that may guide him.

Unknowingly, Lancelot emerges from the shadows. "Why do you always talk to God and not to me?" He pauses then gestures Arthur to continue. "Pray. To whomever you pray that we don't cross the Saxons."  
  
"My faith is what protects me, Lancelot. Why do you challenge this?"  
  
"I don't like anything that puts a man on his knees." 

"No man fears to kneel before the God he trusts. Without faith, without belief in something, what are we?"  
  
Lancelot replies angrily, "To try and get past the Woads in the north is insanity!"  
  
"Them, we've fought before."  
  
"Not north of the Wall! How many Saxons? Hmm? How many!?"  
  
Arthur knew that this noble knight was indeed very right and could not answer.  
  
Lancelot sighs, he hadn't meant to be so vulgar. "Tell me. Do you believe in this mission?"  
  
Arthur tries to stand his ground. "These people need our help. It is out duty to bring-"

Lancelot cuts him of. "I don't care about your charge. And I don't give a damn about Romans, Britain, or this island. If you desire to spend eternity in this place, Arthur, then so be it. But suicide cannot be chosen for another-!"  
  
"And yet you choose death for this family!"  
  
Lancelot could no longer take it and shouts. "No, I choose life! And freedom! For myself and the men!"

In reality, he could care less if he died or not. He truly had nothing to live for. He strongly believe that the other knights deserved the life they have always dreamed of. Bors and his family, Dagonet living in peace, Galahad's hopes of seeing home once more, Tristan had someone to go back to, but never revealed it and Gawain with his beautiful Sarmatian wife. Maybe he did have a reason to live after all.  
  
Lancelot then states with all seriousness. "I will die in battle. Of that I'm certain. Now hopefully, a battle of my choosing. But, if it be this one, grant me a favor: don't bury me in our sad little cemetery. Burn me. Burn me, and cast my ashes to a strong east wind."  
  
All Arthur could do was look with no emotions.

:..::..:-:..::..:

The next day of light. Arthur and his knights gave the true meaning of haste. Even with the run ins with Woads and Bors excessive stops to take a piss, they had reached the House of Marius Honorius.

It was a welcome that one did not want after a tiresome journey.

:..::..:-:..::..:

One more swing was all it took for Dagonet before he was able to fit through the door. Arthur enter first followed by Dagonet, Lancelot and Gawain.

They were greeted with a deathly stench that made anyone want to vomit.

"Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?!"  
  
Like it was an automatic reflex, Lancelot shoved him to the side. They knights looks around and see nothing but corpse.  
  
Disgusted he is, Lancelot whispers to Arthur. "The work of your God. Is this how he answers your prayers?"

Arthur ignores his comment, "See if there's still any alive."

Lancelot searched the many cages with carcass rotting away, when he is grabbed by one the psycho monks. "How dare you set foot in this holy place!"  
  
Lancelot pulled out of his twin swords and stabbed the crazy.  
  
"There was a man of God."  
  
"Not my god!"

Dagonet seeks for life, if there was life. Luckily he was able to find a little boy, coiled up in a tiny cage. "You must not fear me."

Arthur then kneels over to a cell that holds a woman in rags. He pulls out Excalibur and slashes the chain to bits and carefully pulls her out.

The four knights head out with there discoveries, but Lancelot instinct tells him otherwise. Just before he leaves the treacherous place, he skims it over one last time. His ears did not decieve him. He followed the sounds of moving dirt.

He moved to an unlit area with a torch in hand. Slowly as the light reached the corner, a tiny ball of rags materialized. Lancelot took a closer look and realized it was a child trying weakly to pry its bent fingers away from two rods that clamped its fingers.

Quickly but gently, he pulled the rods wide enough for the child to pull its fingers out. He then cautiously picked the child up, but the child struggled with all its might, fearing it'll be tortured again.

It was useless and the child gave in. Lancelot marched up the stairs and reentered the world. The child hissed and retreated into Lancelot's armor.

"What have you got there Lancelot?" Gawain asked.

It was then the child looked up at the two men to reveal that "it" was now a little girl. But it was more shocking when she revealed an eye that was greenest of all leaves and the other with a hint of glazed, leaving her slightly blind in the eye.

AN:: _Yah! So…What do you think? BTW, I need a beta reader if anyone is interested._

Thanks to my two first reviewer, you two rock!

Camreyn: My very first reviewer! Yah, my favorite person now. LoL Thank you so much. Whew, I'm glad I'm the first to write this.

Gifted Empress: My second reviewer. Yah. Thank you also! I just hope this gets interesting.


	3. Little Fire

**A/N:**_ First I must apologize for the delay. There has been too many, well, not so good things happening. Ah, let's say 2005 isn't all that great right now and Fanfic was screwing up a lot. Any who, when I was looking back at my first two chapters to see if I had all the scenes I wanted, but then I realized, I had meant to add the part where Lancelot says I don't like anything that puts a man on his knees, that includes children, get it? Cause kids are short, adults tend to lower to their level. Okay, enough said._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't think I would be writing a fanfic if owned this. If it seems like I'm plagiarizing…I'm really sorry._

**Genre:** _Humor/ General_

**Rating:** _PG…for now_

**Ethne** _meaning fire is my character that's being introduced. She's just a little girl that's about a few years younger than Lucan. So… sorry, no pairing with any of the knights. Well at least romantically_.

* * *

**Chapter Three:** _Little Fire**

* * *

**_

Lancelot and Gawain exchanged a few looks, in absolute clueless-ness as to what to do with the little girl. Lancelot then tried to do what he only knew to do, give her to some who knew how to deal with children, Bors.

"Bors!"

Bors turned his horse around to face the person who called his name and gruff.

"Here, take her." Lancelot held the child outward, like she was a contagious disease.

Bors sensed the uneasiness of his fellow knight, something that he has rarely seen before. At this moment, Bors decided to make his move in cat and mouse game they constantly played.

"I'm a bit busy right now. So…" Bors said, trying extremely hard not to break into fits of laughter.

"You don't look busy." Lancelot replied sternly because he had a feeling where this was going.

"Well ahh, what's that Dagonet? You need me?" With that said, Bors trotted somewhere towards Dagonet, but ended up going the opposite way to mess with another Roman mind.

Lancelot then turned to Gawain, who still stood in the exact same spot, raised a brow.

"Oh no. You found her, you take care of her."

"Fine, see if I ever do you a favor again!" He called after Gawain.

"Tell me, what favor have you ever done for me?" He responded, laughing.

Lancelot sighed and mentally cursed to himself as he tried to find someone who would take care of her. But the oddest thing happened. Every person that he ask immediately agreed to watch her, but as soon they identified her, they instantly replied "Oh, my lord, I cannot watch her." And scattered off to do some other stuff. It seemed that even his position as one of Arthur's knight and merciless threats could not scare them enough to look after the little girl. They just simply refused.

By the time of the last rejection, everyone was ready to make leave for Hadrian's Wall. He sighed heavily and looked down to the girl whose wondering eyes were jumping back and forth between the scenery amongst her.

"Hey." Lancelot said, yet the girl did not respond and continued looking around. So he tried again.

The little girl, startled, nearly jumped out of Lancelot's arms, look up to the man that looked familiar and yet gave off a strange aura she was not use to. She observed him very carefully as he watched her do so. Suddenly, for no apparent reason, she bit him on the arm as hard as she could.

The unexpected Lancelot dropped her and scream in pain and everyone nearby turned their attention to him.

"Why you little…" He yelled after seeing the deep teeth prints she left.

Yet, she stood her ground, but only for a few minutes before running off to who know where.

He debated for a while if he should waste his energy and run after her or just let her be and be worry free of taking charge of the little girl. He decided to let her do as she please.

**X X X X X**

The little girl, who stood about three feet, with untamed black hair and slight baby fat; walked quickly through the trail of people. It was almost as if she was looking for something or someone in particular. Although the trail was moving particularly slow, it was fast for her short stubby feet that had not been used for quite some time.

After no such luck with the people walking or riding on horses, she came across a few wagons that were carrying some people. She ran up to the sides of each wagon and jump up and down, catching quick glances inside each one.

**X X X X X**

Guinevere caught her breath after screaming in agony, looked up slightly to Arthur and said, " He tortured me. With machines. He made me tell him things I didn't know to begin with. And then, I heard your voice in the dark. I'm Guinevere. You're Arthur, of the knights from the great Wall.

"I am."

"Famous Briton who kills his own people." With that said, she fell back in exhaustion and succumb to sleep.

Arthur laid her down and looked over to Dagonet and Fulcina, who were now tending to some newly found wounds on Lucan. As he was about to speak to Dagonet once more, a moving shadow caught his eye. One that came into view and then disappeared quickly. The shadow repeated its movement a couple more times before it stopped.

Curious as to what it was, Arthur forgot about what he was going to say to Dagonet and went back outside to investigate it.

What he saw before himself answered all of his questions, the jumping shadow was a little girl and she had stopped because of Lancelot.

Arthur chuckled quietly to himself as he watch the event unfold before him. The little girl was observing Lancelot again and he attempted to stare her down. "Lancelot, are you harassing this poor defenseless little girl?"

"Poor defenseless little girl! I like to hear you say that after she bites you." Lancelot said showing Arthur the bite mark she left him.

He laugh a little, wondering how a little girl such as her, could cause so much trouble for his best knight.

Arthur approached the little girl slowly, in hopes of not scaring her off. "What's your name?"

No response. "Are you lost?" He inched a little closer.

Still, no response.

"Be careful Arthur, she just might jump at you…" Lancelot said

He ignored his friend's comment and continued. "Are you looking for someone?"

It was then her eyes lit up like fire. "Ah…So you are looking for someone. Come then, let us find some food and someone to tend to your little wounds." He said, lowering to her level and holding out a hand.

She studied Arthur's face before placing her tiny hand into his.

"I don't see who she would be looking for…" Lancelot said.

"Perhaps a mother or a father."

"I do not think they are among us."

"And why do you think so?"

"Because, she was also found in that foul dungeon and no one wants to look after her." Lancelot's voice slightly rising.

"Old friend, save you anger for the Saxon. Fall back and see if anyone is slowing. I shall take her to see Dagonet."

Lancelot gazed at his commander and friend and then nudge his horse into a light gallop.

**X X X X X **

"Who is this Arthur?" Dagonet asked.

"I do not know, all I know is that she is looking for someone."

It took Fulcina a few minutes before she was able to identify the little girl. "She is a serf among the many. If my mind does not deceive me, her name is Ethne."

"Does she have any family?" Arthur asked

"I'm afraid not. When she first arrived at our estate, she was only accompanied by her father. But about a year later, she lost her father to an illness. He was too weak to work and yet, my husband's… guards, they forced him to. He died in the wheat field later that day. Ever since, she listens no one and hasn't spoke. I'm not exactly sure as to why, but I'm certain that it is because no one helped her father that day."

Dagonet and Arthur absorbed the information they just learned and took pity on Ethne.

"Milady, do you know who she could possibly be looking for if she has no one."

"Many have said that she does not believe that her father died that day and that he is out there somewhere, calling to her. A voice only she could hear."

"So, she is looking for him." Dagonet asked. Fulcina nodded.

**X X X X X**

Lancelot had finished "checking" the end of the trail and only heard the last bit of information and thought to himself, _"Weird little demon."_

**X X X X X**

Ethne was finally cleaned up a bit and given food to eat. Luckily, she did not have many sever wounds compared to Guinevere's. She sat in the corner of the wagon, bundle up in layers of fur, munching little by little on the old bread given to her. Never once did she look down to her food. Her eyes were constantly moving because she could hear _his_ voice fading in and out.

Night arrived and the people grew weary. They stopped for the night and made camp. Tristan and his faithful hawk setout for the nightly watch as the rest of the knights find a place warm enough to fend off the cold. Dagonet stayed close by to Lucan and Ethne. But more so to Lucan because Ethne had rather difficulty in trusting.

Ethne sat Indian style with the thick fur wrapped tightly around her. She was beginning to fall asleep. But every time her head tilted to the side, she immediately jerked it back up and sat wide-eye. She knew that she could no longer sit awake like this, but she was just too close.

Upon a tree stump, Lancelot sat in the shadows by himself, but was close enough to feel the heat of the fire Galahad started. He to was getting tired, but would not sleep for many reasons. As he was thinking about the possibilities of Saxon catching up; Bors, Gawain and Galahad burst into fits of laughter, cutting off his train of thought. Lancelot looked to see what the commotion was all about only to see that they were all looking in his direction. He wondered why they were until he was answer by a little ball of fur sitting right in front of him.

He wasn't sure of what is was and took caution for it may be another one of Bors' practical jokes. He grabbed a near by twig, closed in on the ball and started poking it. It didn't move the first time. So he poked at it again. This time it squirmed and when it did, the eyes of Ethne were revealed.

"You again!" He said to no one in particular. The knight's laughter were heard once more.

Little Ethne, who is tired yet aware of Lancelot presence, stared at him and waited for him to make the first move. Lancelot tilted his head slightly to the left, wondering why of all people, did this have to happen to him. She mirror his move. Being a tad bit annoyed with the little runt, he tilted his head to the right. She copied him.

"Go away little girl." he said falling back to his tree stump. She continued to sit.

"I said go!" This time he threw a little snow at her, missing on purpose.

Little did Lancelot know, she mimic his moved and hit him on his chest armor. He was beginning to loose his temper and wad up a handful of snow, prepared to throw is at her when a voice broke in.

"Tsk tsk tsk, fighting with a little girl now are we Lancey?" Bors asked. Galahad and Gawain could barely restrain themselves.

The snow was starting to melt from the heat his hand gave off, so he contemplated if he was going to throw it or not. It was decided. He threw it and it hit Bors squared on the face. Now Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad were laughing.

Bors cursed silently, shook of the snow and said. "I'm going to take a piss."

Lancelot shook his head smiling at Bors' last remark before turning over to get a little shut eyes. He was almost comfortable against his tree stump when he felt a growing warmth on his right side. He looked down to see the one and only Ethne snuggled up against him.

"For the love of…Arthur's god!" He sighed heavily. He was going to push her away, but gave in when he saw her face. Even though he was not completely sure, it seemed like Ethne was finally getting the peaceful sleep that she long desired.

**A/N:**_ Ah ha! Done! Well thanks to those who reviewed._

**je suis une pizza** _thank you so much for pointing out my grammar errors, I didn't notice that when I wrote that chapter. Is this one better? I hope so. _

**Camreyn** _I also want to thank you for also pointing out my mistakes, um, some of the part I left out on purpose and some part I just left in. So, I guess I'm not exactly sure. That doesn't sound too good huh. Aye jeebus. Hrm…why the child is blinded in one eye, I guess that you will just have to find out later (ok, it's a metaphor to something) and I guess this chapter explains all the other question you had, hopefully._

**Tomb Raider X **_Thanks, I just hope it stays interesting_

**Sweet A.K.** _Thanks if you say I don't need one, then I don't. Haha, j/k I got my friend, who I was terrified that she would laugh at me, to read it. She actually likes it._

**katemary77**_ I'm really glad you like this, yeah I was getting kinda tired how most of the stories were romantic pairing, but don't get me wrong I still like to read em, but change doesnt hurt…much… right?_

**Raz 42492** _haha, me neither, but then I was like, hrm, instead of making her completely blind, let's make one eye. But there's a reason why._

**Szhismine** _thank you! I will continue._

**Gryffindors-seeker**_ yeah, I got a not bad. Happy reading. And I hope you catch that snitch._

**Mythical Assassin**_ So how's this chapter for my own touch? Like it? Thanks for the offer of beta-ing it, but I got my friend to read it. Thank the world she didn't laugh at me._

**Medusa Maiden**_ Ah ha! I updated! Thanks and I'll try to get a move on with the next chapter._


	4. Ethne

A/N: _Sorry for the delay. 2005 really does suck so far. My reasons as to why I haven't updated. I write on inspiration. That inspiration you all ask? Why, my little sister of course! Well, the doctors recently found a tumor in my little sisters bladder and we haven't found out if it malignant or not. So yeah… But on the brighter note. TRISTAN AND ISOLDE, the MOVIE, comes out this year! Starring James Franco (Spider-Man) as Tristan and Sophia Myles (Underworld) as Isolde. And the other good news but a little bad, A new chapter but it's not as long as you all and I would like it to be!_

Disclaimer: _I don't think I would be writing a fanfic if owned this. If it seems like I'm plagiarizing…I'm really sorry._

Genre: _Humor/ General_

Rating: _PG…for now_

Ethne _meaning fire is my character that's being introduced. She's just a little girl that's about a few years younger than Lucan. So… sorry, no pairing with any of the knights. Well at least romantically_

Chapter Four: _Ethne_

The next morning, Ethne found herself alone by the tree stump. Like all children, curiosity got the better of her and she wonder where the _black sheep_ went. She sat from her spot observing the people moving around her.

Suddenly the was a loud scream and people yelling left and right. She looked to where the scream came from. It was the little boy that her cage was next too. He was being help captive by Marius.

She wanted to help him, but she was afraid of being caught again. No one would help her if was caught. She sat there and brought the fur over her head and left a hole small enough to see what was going to happen.

The next thing she saw, and arrow pierced through Marius and Lucan was back to safety in the arms of Dagonet.

She let out the breath that she was unconsciously holding and continue to allow her eyes to roam around. She saw the campfire that knights built last night and on one of the limbs, was a piece of rabbit meat. Her eyes widen. It's been a very long time since she had meat. She slowly slither over to it. The smell of cooked meat began to make her mouth water slightly.

As she was about to grab it, a pair of legs got in her way. She slowly looked up to see a grinning Lancelot.

"Going after my food now are we?"

She didn't respond.

Lancelot attempted to lift the fur covering her face. But when he did, she tried to bite him again! He quickly jerked his hand back, sighed heavily, sat down on the ground directly across from her and picked up the piece of meat and started to pick at it. "We're going to leave soon, you better go get in a wagon."

Ethne moved a little closer to him. He scooted back a little as he raised an eyebrow, interested as to what this little monster was up to.

She moved again and stuck he chubby little hand out.

He groaned. "Here." He threw her a piece of the rabbit. "Now get in a wagon!"

With in seconds, her hand shot again, demanding another piece.

"One more and that's it." he said and tossed her another.

"Lancelot! Hurry up, it's time to go!" Arthur yelled to him.

He rolled his eyes and stood up "Everyone's leaving now. So go get in a wagon."

Ethne didn't even bother to move.

"Don't think I won't leave you. I will."

She didn't budge.

"Fine! I'm walking away." He stood there.

Still no movement, but her breathing causing the fur to move up and down.

"Little brat."

With that, Ethne heard footsteps moving away. She peeked out to see if Lancelot really had left. Unexpectedly, she was grabbed , the fur trapping her inside (like Nani did to Lilo in Lilo and Stitch). She instinctively began pounding and kicking.

Lancelot had walked a circle and ended up behind Ethne and took his chance. He was successful. He threw her over his shoulder like he was carrying a huge bag and walked to the knights grinning like an idiot.

Gawain sigh. "I'm afraid to ask."

Bors and Galahad just out right laughed and Arthur tried to retain a straight face.

"So, where do I put her?"

"You are too late friend. There is no more room in the wagons. She'll have to ride with you." Arthur spoke.

"She can walk like the others then."

"You would be that cruel?"

"Then you ride with her."

"I cannot Lancelot."

"Why is that?"

"I am already carry as much as I can."

"Fine. Here Bors, you're good with children. Bond with her and maybe you can add her to your collection."

"Hurmph. Do you think I have room to carry her. I need my space."

"Gawain. Galahad."

"Oh, well would you look at that." Gawain pointed out.

The knight turned and Gawain took off.

"Galahad." Lancelot said.

"What was that Gawain? You need my help?" With that, he was off.

Bors and Arthur were laughing and Lancelot was cursing when Tristan rode up to them.

"What's the hold up? Saxon will catch up."

"Tristan! My dear ole friend. I have a gift for you."

The scout watched him as Lancelot laid the ball of fur before him on his horse.

The minute Ethne knew she was laid down, she started kicking and punching the fur off. Only to come face to face with a strange man. He eyeballed her. He was scary to her and she quickly got off the horse, jumping down half way, stumbled and immediately ran too grab Lancelot's leg as soon as she saw him.

Lancelot looked down to her as if he had just been told that he could no longer gamble.

"It looks as if she has chosen herself who to ride with." Arthur said smiling.

A/N: _Sorry this was sort and that not much happened. But as always, thanks to everyone for their reviews and constrictive criticism. It all helps me a lot._

Katemary77:_ I think everyone would love a Lancelot. Haha. You know, I just read your KA story and I just wanted to say you're an amazing writer and I was just in awe with the way you write._

Keelin:_ Thanks for reviewing. Haha, I don't call her Ethne for nothing._

LostAndAwaiting:_ Sorry, I just kinda felt weird if I just jumped into the whole rescuing and I sort of I wanted to built Lancelot's character a bit. But I'll try not too put too much of the movie parts into it._

Camreyn: _As always, your reviews catches my attention. Well hopefully to clear up any confusion. All kids are truly pure and innocent and they really don't know much about life. So, they never know what they really want. If you asked a kid if they wanted ice cream or candy, they wouldn't be able to decide (haha I can't even decide that). Most of the time, children tend to see it like it is and make decision without thinking. Hrm, does this sound confusing. I hope it doesn't. Any who, she can talk, but became a mute on her own will. Her age, well, honestly I'm not so sure myself, I can tell you she's about a year or two younger than Lucan. And if you have anymore questions, I'll be glad to answer em._

Raz 42492:_ Thank you soo much._

The Potions Punk:_ I'm sorry you didn't like chapter 1's ending. Maybe you like the other chapters. Thanks for your honestly and now I give you my honest answer. I will try to write better if you believe that I can do better and thanks for the compliment._

Meraculas:_ Thanks for reviewing, I'll try to do better on my updates._

MedusaMaiden:_ You're welcome and I'll try to update._

Jessica:_ Haha, thank you sooo much. We'll just have to see what Lancelot does._

WildKnight:_ Yes, I know it's been a while since I updated. If I were abandoning the story. I'd make it official and let everyone know. But I don't intend to. So, thanks for the review and keep reading._

dellis:_ thank you sooo much. I'm sorry if I'm letting this story drop. I know what you mean, I really hate that to. There's this one story I was reading and she's an amazing write and it's been almost a year since she last updated. She just kinda disappeared. But I'll try my best to update more._


End file.
